Presently available waveguide devices for rotating the plane of polarization of an input signal applied thereto are unduly complex to manufacture and are unduly cumbersome for most applications. In certain applications, such as spaceborne satellite applications, where space is at a premium, and large numbers of these devices may be required, the size, weight, and manufacturability of these devices becomes a major consideration and design constraint, especially as the satellite antenna designs become increasingly complex and expensive.
More particularly, presently available waveguide devices of this type are comprised of various discrete sections or segments of waveguide which are mated together in such a manner as to provide physical/mechanical waveguide twists and turns/bends in order to effectuate rotation of the plane of polarization of an input signal applied thereto. Alternatively, presently available waveguide-type polarization rotators include mechanisms for physically/mechanically rotating waveguide sections relative to each other in order to effectuate rotation of the plane of polarization of an input signal applied thereto. Not only are these presently available waveguide-type polarization rotators encumbered by the limitations and shortcomings discussed above, but they also suffer from degraded electrical performance (e.g. due to RF mismatch and reflection losses at the coupling of the various waveguide sections), and lack of dual mode capability.
The present invention substantially eliminates and overcomes these shortcomings and limitations of these presently available waveguide-type polarization rotators.